Treehouse
by ItsPopularICantLikeItNow
Summary: For a long time, Cartman has been keeping a secret in his treehouse. Everything changes once Kyle is determined to find out what it is. Kyman, eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Cartman peaked out side to his backyard from the glass sliding door that lead outside from downstairs. He looked around a good four or five times before sliding open the door. He took two steps outside before looking around nervously again.

With no one around and nothing in his way, Cartman ran towards the base of the large tree in his backyard and immediately started climbing the ladder up into his tree house. Once inside of the small tree house, Cartman took the black sharpie marker out of his jacket pocket and turned around to look at the large wall of messages he had written over the past year.

Since he was 15, Cartman came up into his tree house at least once a day and wrote down at least one thing on the wall behind the small hatch in the floor that was used as an entrance.

Now 16 years old, Cartman had gotten into the habit of only revealing his inner thoughts on the tree house wall and since he started doing this, he refused to let anyone near his backyard.

After quickly writing down his message, Cartman put the cap back onto the sharpie and went to climb down the ladder. He went down the ladder quickly and turned around to head back into his air-conditioned house. It was the middle of the summer and it was getting hotter outside day by day.

While walking back into the house, Cartman saw his mom letting his three closest friends into the house. Cartman slammed the door closed as fast as he could and quickly turned on the TV as he sat down on the couch, trying to make it seem as though he'd been there the entire time.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked over to the couch and Kyle explained, "Get up, Fat ass. We're going to the movies."

Cartman groaned and reluctantly got up from where he was sitting. He followed the other three out of his house and down the street. He stayed quiet and listened while they had a pointless conversation the entire way to the movie theater on main street, and while he'd usually be the one insulting every other word, he decided to stay behind the others and just listen to them. Or maybe it was the great view of Kyle's butt in those tight jeans that made him trail behind and stay quiet the entire time.

When they got to the ticket booth at the theater and Stan asked for the four tickets, the annoying guy behind the window turned them down, saying that the movie they wanted to see was too mature for their tiny under-developed minds. The four turned away from the ticket booth and looked to each other.

Kyle shrugged, "What do we do now?"

Cartman had to resist the urge to grab Kyle and pull him into a hug at that very moment. Just the way he spoke and his big green eyes made him look so cute. Cartman gripped the sharpie in his coat pocket, wanting to write out another message about how Kyle was so freaking adorable all the time.

Stan shrugged, "Wanna just go to the diner and grab something to eat?"

When Kyle and Kenny both agreed, the three looked to Cartman and even though he could only think of writing down another love note on the tree house's back wall, he couldn't turn down an opportunity to spend more time with his secret crush.

The four walked down the street to the diner a few blocks away and got a table. Of course, Cartman made sure he was sitting across from Kyle so he could watch the cute subtle movements he made. Like how every five seconds, Kyle's recently cute hair had to be swept out of the way. About a year or two ago, Kyle had cut his stupid jewfro and now he had the perfect cut to frame his features and swipe over his eyes in the perfect way. If anything it brought more attention to his emerald eyes and made it so Cartman needed to force himself to look away.

Sitting at the table anxiously, Cartman took out the sharpie from his jacket pocket and began drumming it against the table, trying to find something to keep him from staring at the Jewish boy across the table from him.

Cartman only looked up from the black marker hitting the table when he heard Kyle say his name, "Cartman,"

Jumping slightly, Cartman stopped the tapping and stared at Kyle, "What!"

Kyle looked down at Cartman's hand, "Why do you have a Sharpie with you?"

Cartman looked down at the marker and quickly chucked it behind him, "What are you talking about you stupid Jew?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it's not even worth it with you."

Cartman felt his heart stop for a second. Kyle had said a lot of cruel things to him over the years but he never had completely given up. Cartman looked out the window next to him and thought to himself, "Why did he just give up like that? He's just as stubborn as I am. He never just gives up."

Especially lately, the relationship between Kyle and Cartman had been as harsh as ever when it came to name calling and even physical fighting. Especially since Cartman's mom had almost forced him into losing some weight and working out more often. Now that he had some actual muscle on him, Cartman could some what handle himself in a fight.

Kyle, on the other hand, seemed to be as scrawny and feminine as ever. His tight jeans left little to the imagination and his sexy new hair made him look irresistible.

After the boys finished their meal at the diner, Cartman decided to go back home. He needed to get another Sharpie from in his room and get to his treehouse.

Kyle, suspicious of Cartman, said he was also going to go home, but instead, followed Cartman up the road and to his house. When Cartman walked in the front door, Kyle turned around and was about to start walking home when he heard footsteps hitting the ground quickly and turned back to see Cartman running out of his house and up the ladder of his treehouse. Kyle watched Cartman through the window of the treehouse as he leaned against the wall with the Sharpie in hand.

There was no chance of Kyle seeing the small writing from where he stood on the sidewalk, but he made damn well sure that he would come back later and see what was written.

**This was my first time writing Kyman and there are more chapters coming. Please review, your feedback helps a lot.**

**-ItsPopularICantLikeItNow**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Kyle stood outside the Cartman house with binoculars in his hands and his eyes fixed on Cartman's window. It was getting close to midnight and Kyle had to sneak out of his house to get over here, but it was all worth it when he saw that the light was still on in Cartman's room and it didn't seem like Cartman was getting any closer to coming out of the house and going into the treehouse.

Now could be Kyle's only chance.

Kyle unlatched the lock on the old rickety fence of the Cartman house and made his way into the backyard, hoping the fence wasn't squeaking enough to make anyone think twice about whether or not someone was there. Kyle made his way over to the treehouse ladder, surprised at how sturdy it was. He climbed up the ladder and into the treehouse and reached for the flashlight he had in his pocket.

Kyle almost panicked when it was gone. On the way over to Cartman's, the flashlight must have slipped out of his pocket while he was running. Kyle sighed as he looked around the dark treehouse, not being able to see a thing through the darkness. He'd just have to wait until another time then.

Kyle stepped down the steps of the ladder and once he was on the ground he could hear the squeak of a sliding glass door. He panicked as he turned to see Cartman making his way out to the backyard with a flashlight in hand. Kyle ran around the base of the tree, hiding behind the thick bark.

Cartman walked over to the tree and Kyle stiffened as he felt his heart speed up. What if Cartman found him? Had he even seen him?

As the flashlight turned off, Kyle felt immediate relief, until he heard Cartman start climbing up the ladder.

A light turned on in the treehouse and Kyle face palmed as he realized there must have been some kind of lantern inside the small treehouse. Kyle looked up the ladder and through the hole in the floor that was a makeshift entrance to see Cartman leaning against the wall and writing something else.

Once Cartman was away from the wall, Kyle thought to himself, "It's either now or never."

Kyle froze, "But what if he kills me up there? No, he wouldn't kill me…no wait, yeah he would. Especially if there's something important written up there. But he WAS acting really different today at the diner. Hell, he's been different all summer long."

It was true, Cartman had been distancing himself more and more from his friends every passing day of summer vacation and while he enjoyed seeing Kyle as often as possible, it hurt more than he thought it probably should to see someone so perfect hate him so much.

He had pretty much figured out by now that if he wasn't mean to Kyle, then Kyle wasn't going to be mean to him. Only, he was so used to being mean that any time he opened his mouth, something horrible would come out. Even if he didn't mean to, Cartman ended up shouting obscenities at his true love. So, he just stopped trying to talk when Kyle was around.

Eventually it got to the point where he just stopped being around Kyle all together just so he could stop himself from staring.

Back down at the base of the tree, Kyle was standing on the first peg of the ladder, trying to decide if he should climb the rest of the way or not. If he didn't, there was a chance that he'd never find out, and he'd never know why Cartman had changed so much recently.

Back at the diner it had bothered Kyle how Cartman just glanced out the window instead of losing his cool like always. It usually got him even more pissed off when Kyle ignored his rude comments. However if he did go up into the treehouse, there was a good chance that Cartman was going to hunt him down like a mad man and chop him up into chili, just like the last guy who double-crossed him.

Kyle sighed and climbed up the ladder, worrying more about his friend than what would happen to him.

Kyle reached the top of the ladder and heard a gasp of surprise come from Cartman.

Cartman backed up to the far wall of the treehouse once he saw the red hair peak out from the entrance in the floor. Kyle looked up to see a horrified expression on Cartman's face as he pulled himself the rest of the way up and into the treehouse.

The first thing he noticed was that there wasn't much room at all in the small treehouse. There was hardly enough room for the two of them and Kyle was mere centimeters away from Cartman's sitting form. If he were to move any closer to the other, he'd practically be sitting in his lap.

Kyle's first thought was to turn and look at the wall behind him, but he didn't dare lose eye contact with Cartman. There was an expression on Cartman's face he had never seen before and it was true terror. Never before had Cartman looked truly terrified in front of anyone.

Kyle began to feel uncomfortable under Cartman's terrified stare, so he was the first to look away and down to the ground to see at least a dozen black Sharpie markers with the caps taken off of all of them. Kyle figured that they had dried out from being used too much seeing as how the only one in the treehouse that seemed to be a fresh marker was the one squished under Cartman's palm against the floorboards.

Kyle leaned over, brushing past Cartman to grab the Sharpie under his hand. Kyle could almost feel Cartman stiffen under him as he took the marker from him and leaned back again. Kyle spoke first words of the night, "What did you use this for up here?"

Kyle looked back to Cartman who didn't answer, but instead kept looking back between Kyle, the wall behind him, and Kyle again.

Kyle smiled and threw the Sharpie to the ground, "What? You seem nervous. Is there something behind me you don't want me to see?"

Why was Kyle doing this to him? Did he know something? Was there any possible way he could even know about it? Cartman stopped to think and looked back to the wall one more time. Every single note said something along the lines of "I love Kyle" or Kyle's name in a heart. Why hadn't he been smart enough to never mention Kyle's name anywhere near the wall. At least then he could have played it off as him having a crush on a girl at school, but no. Of course he had to go and write Kyle's name on every fucking inch of the goddamn treehouse wall.

Cartman could see Kyle was about to turn around and look at the wall and as if by instinct, he grabbed his crush by the shoulders and forced him to stay in place. Before he even noticed what he was doing, Cartman reached up and flicked off the light in the lantern.

Now the only light in the small treehouse came from the full moon in the dark sky and the fireflies that came out every summer night. The two teens were face to face in the dark treehouse and Cartman still had a tight hold on Kyle's shoulders, keeping the smaller boy from moving away.


	3. Chapter 3

Cartman was still terrified as he kept tight grip on Kyle's shoulders in the dark of the treehouse. He was leaning in towards the other and was only about an inch from Kyle's lips.

Kyle stayed completely still as he felt Cartman's breath against his lips. Was this is? Was Cartman finally going to kill him? Kyle was almost too afraid to breath.

Finally, Cartman leaned in towards Kyle more, so his lips were by Kyle's ear and their chests were almost against one another's, and he whispered, "Never come near my treehouse, you filthy Jew Rat."

Kyle felt a wave of relief when Cartman pulled his hands away from his shoulders and moved back away from him. He let out a small sigh, happy that he wasn't dead yet.

Suddenly Kyle felt a force on his chest that pushed him back. Kyle felt himself falling backwards. He stretched his arm out, desperate to grab onto something so he wouldn't fall. Before he knew it, Kyle smacked against the ground and a loud thud emanating from where he hit the earth. Kyle was too distracted by the stinging on his back and the lack of oxygen filling his lungs. When Kyle was finally able to sit up he held his hand to his chest.

Kyle realized that he had been winded by the impact of the fall.

Finally able to catch his breath, Kyle stood up and looked up into the treehouse to see a furious looking Cartman staring down at him. Kyle glared back up at Cartman and shouted, "I don't know what you're hiding Cartman, but I will find out."

Cartman yelled back down, "Whatever, you dumb Jew. Go home before I call the cops and say there's someone trespassing."

Kyle ignored Cartman's threat and went back over to the ladder. He put his foot on the first peg and brought his hand up to pull himself up, but a sharp sting in his shoulder made him drop his arm and back away. He grabbed his shoulder and looked back up to Cartman while yelling, "I will find out!"

Kyle angrily backed away while still grabbing his arm, pissed off that he couldn't find out right now. He made his way over to the gate so he could leave Cartman's backyard and walk home.

When Kyle reached the gate, Cartman watched him from the window of the treehouse. There was almost a force pushing him out of his treehouse and telling him to go towards Kyle.

Finally he gave in and climbed down the makeshift ladder and ran over to Kyle, "Wait, Kyle hold up."

Kyle turned to face Cartman, surprised that he even climbed down from the treehouse at all, "What is it, Fat Ass?"

Cartman sighed, "You can come inside and I can get an ice-pack for your arm if you want."

Kyle stood perfectly still for a second, confused by what Cartman had just said. Had he really just offered to help him? Kyle chuckled, "You honestly think that I'm going to believe you want to help me? You'll probably kill me as soon as we're inside. I'm going home."

Kyle turned away from Cartman and started walking away towards his house.

Cartman practically rolled his eyes before grabbing forward and forcefully turning Kyle around, grabbing his hand, and making a B-line for the front door of his house.

Kyle stumbled slightly before catching himself and following Cartman into the house. Cartman practically shoved Kyle inside before turning on the light and almost slamming the door shut behind them.

Kyle awkwardly looked around the living room, he had just been there just that morning, but for some reason it seemed a lot more lifeless. Maybe because Cartman wasn't in his usual spot on the couch and watching television. It was almost like there was something missing with Cartman not there.

Kyle was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt Cartman pull hard on his arm and lead him towards the kitchen.

Cartman pushed Kyle off to the side and went over to the freezer and grabbing an ice pack. He turned around to see Kyle leaning against the counter next to him, his hand on his shoulder and his eyes watching Cartman suspiciously.

Kyle took the ice pack from Cartman's outstretched hand and placed it on his shoulder, still watching Cartman suspiciously.

Cartman held Kyle's gaze until Kyle asked, "Why are you being nice?"

Cartman looked down at the floor and away from Kyle before answering, "I fell from the treehouse a few times. It hurts like a bitch."

Kyle chuckled a little, "Oh please, you don't feel guilty. You never do. You probably just want to get rid of me now so I wont find out what you're hiding up there."

Cartman smiled, "Try all you want, but what is up in that treehouse will never be known by anyone except me so you may as well just give up before you hurt yourself anymore than what happened tonight."

Kyle looked directly at Cartman and the two made eye contact again, "The only reason I got hurt is because of you, you idiot."

Cartman moved closer to Kyle again and put his hands on either side of Kyle against the countertop so Kyle was trapped, "Listen here you conniving rat, you and I both know that I am far more capable to harm you much worse than a bruised shoulder and a few scratches on the back, so I suggest you stay away before I get really pissed off."

Being the stubborn person he was, Kyle fought back, "If you really wanted me to stay away then you wouldn't have invited me in, Jackass."

Kyle could almost clearly hear a low growling sound from Cartman before the other turned back towards one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Before Kyle could see what it was he heard Cartman mutter something under his breath.

Not being able to hear what he said, Kyle asked, "What did you say?"

Cartman sighed and repeated a little louder, "Take off your shirt."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle stood completely still, unsure of what to say. He didn't move a muscle, staring blankly at Cartman as he continued messing around with something in his hands.

"W-What the fuck is wrong with you, Cartman?" Kyle stuttered while holding his shoulder, "I am not taking my shirt off in front of you."

Cartman sighed, "What I am trying to say is that when you fell out of the treehouse you probably got at least a few scratches on your back when you landed." Holding up a tube of anti-bacterial cream in his hand, Cartman said, "I was trying to help."

Kyle snatched the tube out of Cartman's hand and asked him, "What do you mean you want to help? You are the reason I was _pushed_ out of that treehouse. I didn't _fall_."

Cartman seemed to want to say something, but bit his tongue as he grabbed the medicinal cream back from Kyle's hand. "Would you just let me do this, you stupid Jew?"

Kyle looked away from Cartman as he started taking off his orange t-shirt. Throwing the shirt to the ground, Kyle turned towards the counter. He stayed completely quiet as he heard Cartman pop the cap off of the tube and was shocked when he felt Cartman's fingers on his back.

He was more than a little surprised when he actually felt a sting, guessing that there were a few large cuts, just like Cartman had said. As Cartman continued Kyle thought more and more about the slow and careful movements Cartman was making. It almost seemed like he didn't want to be hurting Kyle, but the medicine caused a sting in Kyle's wounds that couldn't be helped. With every new small dab on his back, Kyle let out a small whimper, clutched the countertop, and tried to think of something else.

Cartman was forcing himself back from grabbing Kyle, turning him around, and smashing their lips together. Having the red head shirtless and actually being given permission to touch him, it was like a dream. Every movement Kyle was making seemed to get increasingly sexual by the second and it was driving him crazy with every moment he didn't have Kyle pinned to the counter and screaming. Until Cartman actually noticed how badly Kyle's back had been scratched up because of him.

He continued applying the ointment and it almost hurt his ears to hear Kyle slightly squeaking out of the sting that was caused by the medicine. He could feel Kyle's back muscles tensing underneath his touch. When he heard one more squeak from Kyle, Cartman immediately pulled his hand away from Kyle, hesitating to make the next move.

Recently Cartman had been finding it harder and harder for him to keep up his act of hating Kyle. Every time he said something insulting towards his beloved he wished he could take back every insult he'd ever said to Kyle and apologize for everything he had ever done to hurt him. As soon as Cartman finished with the medicine he quickly pulled his hand away from Kyle's back and put the cap back onto the tube.

Kyle slowly turned when he felt Cartman move away from him. Not making contact with Cartman, he muttered a soft, "Thanks," before grabbing his shirt and holding it in front of him. He didn't know quite what to say or do. Cartman, his mortal enemy had just helped him out.

Continuing to think about the situation, Kyle figured that he shouldn't think much of it since it was Cartman's fault that he had gotten hurt in the first place.

While Kyle continued analyzing the situation and everything that had happened, Cartman watched every move Kyle made and all of the small features he never noticed about his friend. Like how soft his jaw line was or how his green eyes seemed so bright with his pale skin and recently cut red locks. The haircut was what did it. The way his new haircut framed his pale features and made him look at Kyle's face directly was what made Cartman appreciate Kyle's features even more. He looked down slightly from Kyle's green eyes, still fixed on something off to the side, down to his cute nose and how it was the exact opposite of the stereotypical 'Jew Nose' Cartman believed every Jewish person had.

Still looking down further, Cartman fixed his gaze on Kyle's pink lips. He had noticed that a lot of the time, Kyle played with his lips and bit them slightly when thinking about something. Now biting his bottom lip slightly while thinking to himself, Kyle seemed almost too cute. Cartman had to tightly grasp the top of the kitchen table behind him to keep himself from grabbing Kyle and forcing him to the ground.

Kyle still had his shirt in his hands and as he began to come back from his thoughts, he began playing with the soft fabric between his fingers as he felt Cartman's eyes burning holes into him with his intense stare. It was strange; he hadn't really felt like this before. It was almost like he felt like prey sitting in an open field with the predator watching his every move and planning his attack.

It was almost like Kyle could see in his head how Cartman would attack and finally take him down. And it started exactly like this, with Cartman eyeing up his prey, and ready for the kill.

Cartman continued watching until Kyle looked up from the floor and started to look back. Cartman immediately turned, realizing that he had been staring and trying to play it off like nothing had happened at all, "What are you looking at?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he watched Cartman carefully. His formerly overweight friend had slimmed down quite a bit over the last eight or so years and had developed pretty fluid, smooth motions to boot. He had become cool, calm, and collected, just as he had wished he could be when he was a pudgy eight year old on crazy adventures with his three stupid friends.

However, what Kyle saw before him was a nervous wreck of a man. Cartman's eyes were looking around the room, trying to find something interesting enough to focus on that wasn't the half ginger boy in front of him. Cartman silently cursed his mother for not having a more interesting kitchen and made a mental note to put random distracting objects in every room in the house so in cases like these he wouldn't have to return the judging and suspicious gaze of his shorter companion.

Kyle could see the slight panic on Cartman's face as he tapped the kitchen table behind him in a painstakingly slow rhythm. The unremitting sound reminded Kyle of the countless times he spent in class watching the clock tick until the final bell rang. The more he paid attention to it, the slower the ticks went by and the more time it seemed he had spent sitting in the cramped old desks of South Park High School.

Now the constant sound seemed to make the situation more and more intense as with every tap on the table, Cartman seemed to grow less patient with Kyle and how he was returning Cartman's previous stares.

Cartman finally stopped his tapping, but Kyle only noticed when he saw Cartman cross his arms over his now "buff" chest with his peripheral vision as he kept his eyes centered on Cartman's.

The two were now finally looking each other in the eye once again, neither of them quite sure what to say first or who was going to say anything.

Cartman loosened his muscles and let his shoulders fall slightly as he released a heavy breath through his nostrils. Tilting his head slightly, Cartman seemed to be examining Kyle now as opposed to his previous gawking. Kyle was fully aware of Cartman watching him and as he watched the taller man's eyes narrow in suspicion. He followed his friend's gaze and looked down to his chest and seeing a large scratch mark going down from below Kyle's heart and down his left side down to his hip bone.

Cartman always gave Kyle a little bit of credit for not being just skin and bones, but the pale boy was definitely skinny enough to make out his collar and hipbones. On top of being skinny, Kyle was also not very muscular. He and Stan may have had a lot in common, but the love for exercise was not one of them.

It wasn't really a love of working out, it was more a love of wanting to be a football player that had Stan always doing something to make himself in better physical condition. Kyle was just happy that his best friend wasn't stupid enough to go as far as to take steroids.

While Stan was working out, Kyle usually spent most of his time studying or searching the web. Hell, he had even spent more time with Cartman and Kenny while Stan was either on the field at practice or at Wendy's house.

Kyle was immediately brought back to reality from thinking about his friend by Cartman's chuckling.

Kyle looked down at the scratch again. It wasn't very deep, only barely breaking the skin enough to draw a small bit of blood, but either way, it was something that needed to be dealt with before it got worse. Kyle shook his head, ignoring his friend's soft chuckles and reached forward to grab the small tube of antibacterial cream from behind Cartman, on the table.

When Kyle leaned forward to grab it he barely had enough time to notice that Cartman's body had stiffened considerably and he had stopped making any sounds at all. Kyle pulled away and looked down into his hand, seeing that he had grabbed a thick, black Sharpie marker instead of what he needed.

He held it up, holding the label out to show Cartman what it was, "What were you doing with this?"

Cartman gulped softly, hoping that it wasn't loud enough for Kyle to hear him choking down his nervous thoughts in high hopes of being able to think of a lie fast enough, "What? You don't have Sharpie markers in your house? Or is your stupid Bitch of a mom too cheap to buy them?"

Kyle threw the Sharpie at Cartman, a little surprised that he was able to catch it before hitting him in the face, "Shut the fuck up, Asshole. I saw you using it in that God damn treehouse of yours and wanted to know what it was for."

Cartman stiffened and his eyes got considerably wider as Kyle spoke, "What the hell were you doing looking at me in my treehouse?"

Kyle noticed that there were no traces of any kind of joking matter in Cartman's voice and his fist was clenching at his sides as Kyle realized that Cartman let his arms fall from their previously crossed position. Slightly afraid of how Cartman was reacting, Kyle answered, "I told you I wanted to know what you were hiding up there. I couldn't see from the street so I followed you up. And now we're here. Now can you give me the fucking Neosporin shit or whatever it is?"

Cartman reached behind him and grabbed the small packet from where he had left it on the table. He brought it forward and handed it to Kyle, not entirely sure that he'd fight for the opportunity to touch his milky white skin again after seeing how much pain he was causing his red haired companion.

Kyle snatched the tube from Cartman's grip and popped the cap off, turning the tube over and hovering it above his open hand. After squeezing the tube, Kyle popped the cap closed and tossed it into the garbage bin a few feet away. He turned to Cartman and explained, "It's empty."

Cartman turned around and started walking out of the kitchen and explained, "There's more up in the bathroom."

Kyle followed Cartman out of the kitchen and through the living room, carrying his shirt in his hand at his side. As the two made their way through the living room and back past the front door, Kyle looked at the living room and saw how everything looked exactly how it had when they had all left the house earlier that day for the movies. Had Mrs. Cartman not bothered to clean up her son's spilled box of Cheesy Poofs and ignored the mess? Kyle turned back to Cartman to follow him up the stairs while asking, "Is your mom asleep? I thought we'd wake her up with the two of us screaming at each other."

Kyle hesitated slightly as he gripped the bannister, realizing that the two of them hadn't actually screamed at each other. The entire time seemed to be the two of them glaring at one another and then a snippy comment every so often. Kyle continued up the stairs as he heard Cartman answer, "She's not home."

Laughing to himself slightly, Kyle explained his laughter by asking, "Working the usual corner tonight?"

Kyle stopped laughing as soon as Cartman stopped walking up the stairs. He had one foot in the air, about to go up another step. Cartman had stopped so abruptly that Kyle had to keep himself from bumping into the tallest of the pair. When Kyle thought that Cartman would turn and punch him in the face he noticed Cartman's hand grip the bannister tighter and mutter and somewhat audible comment about Kyle's bitchy mom and her stupid hair.

Continuing to walk, Cartman went up the stairs and led Kyle to the bathroom on the left, just across from his bedroom.

Cartman opened the door and Kyle walked in after him, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub as Cartman searched through the medicine cabinet. After a few moments, Cartman grabbed the Neosporin and tossed it over to Kyle before going to close the medicine cabinet doors.

As Kyle popped open the tube he said, "Nothing in that treehouse can be worth going through all of this."

Cartman's hand tensed up on the edge of the small cabinet door before he slammed it shut before whispering, "You have no idea."

Cartman turned to look at Kyle carefully placing the cream over the long mark, careful not to hurt himself too badly with the slight sting the medicine caused in the wound. Cartman watched as Kyle stood up from his seat and pulled his tight jeans as far away from his body as he could get them so he could get the bottom bit of the mark that was going below the jeans.

While staring, Cartman got a slight look at Kyle's black boxer briefs, almost chocking on air as he bit his thumb and looked away. Cartman found himself looking in the mirror and saw the position he was in. Cartman immediately took his fingers away from his mouth and crossed his arms across his chest.

Kyle was too distracted by trying to get the Neosporin on without hurting himself or getting it on any of his clothes to notice Cartman's foot tapping, trying to keep himself from watching his friend practically flash him and try to keep his lower half from getting turned on from the sight of a shirtless Kyle in front of him, practically tearing off his own pants.

Cartman took his attention off of his tapping foot for a mere second to look up at Kyle, his hand almost in his pants, a clear shot of his underwear in sight, and the Neosporin made his pale skin slightly shine in the bright lights of the bathroom.

It took every ounce of will power Cartman had to keep this mental torture to becoming a physical erection for Kyle to plainly see. The tapping of his foot and biting of his thumb did little to help, but Cartman needed every little thing he could find to keep himself from pinning Kyle to the bathroom floor and ravaging him.

And of course, sweet, innocent Kyle had no idea what he was even doing when he released his jeans, letting them sag slightly down his thin hips and show the top of the elastic band on his boxers.

Cartman bit his thumb harder, holding back a groan as he turned his gaze to look at the lock on the bathroom door. He could lock it from the inside so no one could walk in on them and then pin Kyle to the floor and do everything he wants with him. It was the perfect plan. Absolutely nothing could go wrong. All he had to do was get the lock clicked and Kyle's pants off and it would be fine.

Cartman started tapping his foot even louder and faster, creating a faster rhythm. The tapping caught Kyle's attention as he looked up at Cartman while he put the small cap back onto the tube. He saw Cartman biting his lip as he watched the doorknob.

Kyle's eyes widened "Don't think you can lock me in here. I have my phone and can call for help if you try to kill me."

Cartman's foot stopped tapping and he put both his arms at his side again, "No, I wasn't thinking that at all, Jackass. Way to trust your friend into not murdering you."

"Well you tried. You had that stupid whiffle bat out on Stark's Pond. For all I know you could have pushed me out of that ridiculous fucking treehouse on purpose just to get me up here and kill me with a gun you have hidden under the sink."

"KYLE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU FUCKING KNOWN ME? ALMOST TWELVE FUCKING YEARS NOW? AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I LEGITIMATLEY TRIED KILLING YOU? IF I CAN CHOP UP A KIDS PARENTS AND SERVE IT IN A CHILI TO THE GUY DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK I GOD DAMN WELL KNOW THAT A WHIFFLE BAT ON A POND ISN'T GOING TO DO JACK SHIT!"

Kyle stood perfectly still on the opposite side of the small bathroom from Cartman, a little more than surprised at his outburst. Had Cartman really not meant to do any harm to Kyle at all and was just trying to pass it off like he did?

"Give me some credit here, Kyle. I was stupid back then, but not a complete retard."

Cartman walked over to the bathroom door, swung it open and stormed down the stairs and back down to the kitchen.

**Holy mother of Jesus, I am really sorry this took so long but here. Extra special over 3000 word chapter because I am a stupid and waited so long.**

**Any comments, requests, and/or suggestions will be greatly appreciated and thanks for reading up to this fairly anti-climactic ending of this AN.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Kyle stood in the bathroom, he could hear Cartman's angry stomps go down the stairs. Kyle wasn't completely sure if Cartman was legitimately offended that Kyle thought he couldn't pull off actually killing him, or if Cartman was trying to distract Kyle from the main problem. But what even was the main problem? All Kyle wanted to do was see what was in that stupid old treehouse.

Kyle immediately grabbed his orange t-shirt and ran out the door, following Cartman's trail and into the kitchen where they'd previously been. Kyle watched silently as Cartman slammed the plastic lid shut on the small first aid kit he'd gotten the first tube of anti-bacterial cream from and put it away in its cabinet.

Clearing his throat, Kyle made his way around the kitchen island and over to Cartman. The two of them were facing one another now and Kyle didn't waste any time in asking, "Is the only reason you're getting so defensive because you're trying to keep me away from your treehouse?"

Cartman slammed his clenched fist down onto the kitchen counter, "What is with you and the fucking treehouse? IT IS JUST A TREEHOUSE!"

Cartman knew he was getting mad and it was probably only convincing Kyle that he did have something to hide. And he did. Cartman had practically everything to hide at this point. He knew he was probably over reacting, but Kyle finding out about all of the confessions he'd written on the wooden walls of his old treehouse was his worst nightmare.

It wasn't so much the idea that Kyle would tell everyone at school and embarrass him that had frightened Cartman. It was the terrifying thought of Kyle being disgusted by him and never wanting to see him again that brought on the emotions and internal conflict that seemed to have an apocalyptic effect on Cartman lately.

Watching Kyle lean across the kitchen island without a shirt on and staring at him was causing Cartman's heart to speed up and he could tell that he wouldn't be able to keep his cool for much longer, "Are you going to go home, or do I have to babysit you all night?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes slightly, "Stop avoiding this. If I don't find out from you then I will climb up there and find out myself."

Cartman was ready to slap Kyle across the face, but knew that he'd feel bad as soon as he did. He always hated hurting Kyle, even his little Jew comments he always regretted afterwards.

At a loss for words, Cartman continued to stare at Kyle. As the two stood on opposite sides of the kitchen island they was a good 12 inches between them, but even with that much space, Kyle could almost feel the rage radiating off of Cartman in waves. Kyle rarely ever saw Cartman that mad. The anger Kyle saw on Cartman's face was terrifying, almost like Kyle was actually going to be murdered if he mentioned the treehouse again. One part of Kyle wanted to just say the word to see how long it would take Cartman before he lunged at Kyle and strangled him to death. The other part was afraid he would actually get killed.

The two stood in complete silence. Kyle almost didn't want to look back into Cartman's eyes because of the anger that seemed to be bubbling over and turning his entire face beat red. Kyle could swear he saw the cartoon stylized smoke erupting out of Cartman's ears like a train releasing steam.

But sadly, because this was real, and unfortunately, not an entertaining cartoon, Kyle was staring face to face with a bright red, angry Cartman. The look he was getting made him want to turn away from his larger friend and make a run for it just to get away from the glazed over eyes that were staring directly into his very core.

Cartman on the other hand, was staring blankly into empty space, not even realizing that he was watching Kyle anymore. Having Kyle leaning over his kitchen counter like the way he was made Cartman start to think about grabbing Kyle from the other side of the counter and smashing their lips together. He loved the thought of having Kyle bent over the granite counter, his pale cheeks flushed red, his green eyes half closed and glazed over with lust. Cartman could almost hear Kyle screaming his name so loud that it would echo through the empty house.

His face got even redder as he imagined Kyle's jaw hanging open in ecstasy as Cartman finished him off.

Being brought back to what was actually happening, Cartman realized he had a big 'problem' he needed to take care of soon before he jumped Kyle for real. His eyes widened when he saw the real Kyle staring back at him from across the counter.

Quickly looking away, Cartman asked, "When do you plan on going home exactly?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, my parents and Ike are out of town until next week so I don't have anywhere I need to be."

From across the counter, Kyle could clearly hear the growl that came form Cartman's throat. The sound scared him slightly, and he was starting to reconsider running away.

"So you're just going to stand here and stare at me all night? I didn't know you had such a crush on me, Kyle."

Cartman laughed slightly at the blush that crept its way onto Kyle's cheeks, "Of course not, you idiot. Just tell me what is up in that treehouse and I'll leave you alone?"

Kyle stood up straight and let go of where he had previously been gripping the hard kitchen counter, almost like a signal that he was going to stand his ground.

Cartman smirked, "And even if I did tell you, how would you know I was telling the truth? I could say that I write out my plans for world domination on the walls of the old thing and you'd have no choice but to go on my word. And we know that would backfire, right?"

Kyle tilted his head to the side slightly, and the small action reminded Cartman of a confused puppy. "What do you mean by backfire?"

Cartman shrugged, "Well, you never believe anything I say anyway. Why would you believe a confession about a SECRET?"

Kyle blinked, realizing that Cartman was completely right. Even if Cartman had explained a completely rational possibility about what was up in the treehouse that was perfectly logical in every sense, Kyle would find something to say that Cartman was lying until he climbed up to the treehouse himself and found out what was written.

Cartman chuckled again, "For the smartest guy in South Park, you're sure an idiot sometimes."

Kyle stuttered slightly, "What do you mean? You think I'm the smartest guy in the town?"

Cartman realized what he said and looked down at the kitchen island, trying to not look at Kyle again while he thought up an explanation for the bullshit he had just said, "Well, I mean, we live in the middle of a white trash, red neck, hick town. It's not that hard."

Kyle smiled a little, "But you admit that I'm smarter than you."

Cartman gripped the kitchen island hard enough to turn his knuckles white, "Just shut up already."

Kyle and Cartman continued to stare at each other, both of them completely unsure of what to say to the other. It seemed that all they were doing that night was staring silently at one another, almost like a never-ending loop.

Swallowing hard, Cartman made sure his voice was clear and didn't make him sound nearly as nervous as he was, "Seriously, Kyle. Go home."

Kyle leaned back onto the counter, "Why, do I make you nervous?"

Cartman released the edge of the counter that he had been gripping and made his hand into a fist before slamming it onto the surface of the kitchen island hard enough to most likely leave a bruise on the side of his hand. "You idiot. It is late and I want to go to fucking sleep. Now go the fuck HOME."

Kyle barely hesitated before he leaned back away from the counter and turned towards the stairs. Cartman yelled after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kyle yelled his response from the upstairs hallway, "I'm sleeping over."

Cartman froze, "What the fuck, Kyle. I'm going to call the fucking cops on your ass for breaking and entering. Now get out of my house!"

How was he supposed to get to sleep with Kyle sleeping in his guest room? It was only just next door to his room and Cartman know he wouldn't be able to calm down his already racing heart.

Cartman thought of every disgusting thing he could before leaving the kitchen counter, making himself stop seeing the image of Kyle bent over the counter.

Cartman made his way up stairs slowly, thinking of more vomit inducing scenarios along the way, hoping he could get to his own room without Kyle seeing him and maybe if he just ignored the red head, he'd be out of Cartman's way by the next morning.

Cartman opened the door to his bedroom, the high pitched squeal the door let out hurt his ears as usual and he shut the door behind him before kicking off his shoes and turning towards his lovely warm bed.

Freezing as soon as he had turned, Cartman didn't dare move a muscle as he watched the pale skinned, still shirtless boy lying in his bed. Kyle was lying on his back and Cartman almost tripped over Kyle's orange shirt left on the ground beside the bed as he went over to his smaller friend.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kyle opened one of his green eyes to look up at Cartman before closing it again and speaking, "I told you, I'm sleeping over."

Cartman had to keep himself from letting out a low growl of frustration, "Then why aren't you in the guest room?"

Kyle shook his head, "Because we've been friends for years, Cartman. And the way sleepovers work is that you sleep in the same room, not apart."

Cartman let out a long deep breath before asking, "If we're good enough friends to sleep in the same bed, then why don't you call me by my first name?"

Kyle opened his eyes and sat up on the bed as Cartman continued, "You're not at your faggy Super Best Friend's house and I don't care what you two butt buddies have been doing in bed together but I don't swing that way. So take your prissy Jew Ass out of my bed."

Kyle stayed still as he stared down at the plain white sheets and blue comforter he was sitting on, "You've never complained about us calling you by your last name before."

Cartman could practically feel his blood boiling and burning his insides, "WELL IT DOES! SO JUST STOP CALLING ME CARTMAN AND JUST GET OFF MY FUCKING BED!"

Kyle looked up at Cartman one last time; his green eyes meeting Cartman's brown ones. Kyle slowly and tauntingly lowered himself back onto Cartman's bed, seeing just how far he could take Cartman before he completely snapped and resorted to his usual violent self.

As soon as Kyle had climbed into the treehouse he knew Cartman was off his game tonight and he knew he could take advantage of it.

Cartman watch as Kyle brought his skinny pale arms up and placed his hands behind his head for support on the fluffy pillows he was laying on. The small smirk that crossed Kyle's face was the final straw and before he knew what he was doing, Cartman grabbed hold of Kyle's shoulders and forced him off of the bed and dragged him over to the other side of the room.

Cartman swung his bedroom door open with such force that he wasn't sure if the squeal noise came from the old door hinges or Kyle flinching away from the loud bang the door had made as it bounced off the wall.

Cartman dragged Kyle over to the guest bedroom by his wrist and shoved the pale boy through the open doorway so he stopped right against the side of the bed. Kyle could feel the beds frame against the back of his legs and once Cartman forced him backwards, Kyle was flush against the firm bed.

Kyle barely had enough time to process what had happened before he felt his wrists being held down and looked up to see Cartman hovering over him on the bed.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I will definitely be updating more often! SO EXPECT SOMETHING SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cartman almost hissed under his breath, "Just stay here. Stay the fuck out of my room or get the hell out of my house."

Kyle tried clearing his throat as he stared up at Cartman, but knew his friend would notice, "What? Do I make you nervous, Kyle?"

He always hated Cartman's mocking tone. It always made him feel inferior. Kyle could feel his cheeks turning red as he tried to look away from Cartman's condescending stare, "Shut the fuck up and get off of me, Asshole."

"Why should I stop pestering you after you wouldn't let me get to sleep?" Cursing himself under his breath, Kyle knew he had made a horrible decision in seeing how far Cartman would go.

Kyle clenched his hands into fists under Cartman's tough grip on his wrists. "Just get off of me and I'll leave you alone. I'll go home."

Surprisingly enough, Cartman's grip instantly loosened up a bit on Kyle's tiny wrists. Kyle was ready to push himself into a sitting position on the bed when he felt Cartman's hands bind him down once again. The small moment of silence made Kyle think that maybe Cartman was trying to decide what to do, or was unsure if he would actually leave like Kyle said he would.

After a minute, Cartman sat up and got off the bed. As he stood to the side he was ready to leave out of the door to his right and make a run for it, but knew Kyle would be leaving any minute and kept his cool as best he could, "Do you want a ride home?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, I'm gonna walk."

Kyle walked past Cartman and went back inside Cartman's room to grab his shirt before going back down the stairs. Cartman listened from the guess bedroom as the front door slammed shut.

Cartman figured he better lock the door after Kyle left, just in case anyone had plans to break in. Cartman left the guest room and made his way down the stairs and turned the lock on his door. While turning to leave, Cartman got a glimpse of the street outside and noticed something odd about how everything was so calm outside.

Cartman got closer to the window, looking down the street towards Kyle's house and realized he couldn't see his friend's bright orange shirt getting farther away from his house and down the street.

For a minute, Cartman was confused. It wasn't foggy outside and it definitely wasn't snowing outside in the middle of July. It wasn't raining either. Unless, Kyle hadn't gone home.

Cartman made a mad dash for the sliding glass door that lead out to the backyard. Cartman slid open the door quickly, suddenly glad he hadn't locked the back door yet. Cartman saw Kyle only six inches or so, away from the entrance to the treehouse.

Almost instinctively, Cartman yelled out, "What the FUCK do you think you're doing, JEW?"

Kyle cursed under his breath, "God damn it."

As Cartman ran over to the tree, Kyle climbed down and turned to face Cartman, almost afraid of how angry his friend would be. Kyle immediately felt Cartman's hand force him back so he was flush against the tree. Cartman hung his head, his eyes hidden by his hair as he stared at the ground.

It took him a minute to get over the panic of what would have happened if he hadn't gotten their sooner. Cartman almost needed to force himself to even look up at Kyle before speaking, "Just go the fuck home."

Kyle shoved Cartman's hand off of his shoulder, "Fine."

As Kyle began to walk away, he paused about half way towards the gate that blocked off the backyard. Kyle looked over his shoulder at Cartman and explained, "I'll find out."

As Kyle started walking again, as he put his hand down on the wooden gate, he heard Cartman mutter a simple, "I know," as Kyle undid the simple lock to let himself off of the property.

After watching Kyle walk down the otherwise empty street, Cartman went back into the house and locked the sliding glass door behind him. He climbed the stairs up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Cartman almost collapsed onto his bed, his hands covering his eyes. He hated the almost terrified look in Kyle's eyes as he was holding the smaller boy down to the bed. It was a position Cartman wished to be in for such a long time, but not like that. Not with Kyle being afraid of him.

It was the only reason Cartman let Kyle leave, so he wouldn't have to see that scared, sad look in his green eyes. But he should have known that Kyle would try to look in the treehouse again. He should have seen it coming from a mile away.

A part of Cartman wanted to truly believe that Kyle cared enough about him to respect his personal space and stay away from the treehouse, like Cartman wanted. But Cartman knew that Kyle didn't care about him at all. The sad reality was that Cartman knew Kyle would never return his love. He would just have to settle for having Kyle as a friend, and he'd never be able to do that if Kyle knew about his love.

Cartman had spent long hours wasting his time when thinking about this and in the end he figured that it was better to admire Kyle from afar than to be pushed out of his love's life completely.

Cartman rolled over on his bed so he was lying on his stomach with his head in his arms. He could almost imagine how Kyle would treat him.

They wouldn't even argue anymore. They'd just stop talking all together. He didn't want to stop seeing Kyle at all and wanted more little moments like they had at the Diner earlier that day.

Cartman was completely terrified what he was going to do the next day when he would see Kyle at their get together for Kenny's birthday. The four friend's had planned to go to the movies to see the new Terrance and Phillip movie together for their friend's seventeenth birthday.

Cartman could almost feel his heart beating faster and faster at the idea of sitting next to Kyle in a dark theater for almost two straight hours.

**Sorry for it not being longer, but I wanted to get something up this weekend. Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated.**

**-ItsPopularICantLikeItNow**


End file.
